A method of this kind for checking the operability of a tank-venting system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,474 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/263,787, filed Mar. 5, 1999.
In many cases, it is desirable to undertake the check of the operability of the tank-venting system in vehicles only within certain temperature ranges. The diagnosis of the tank-venting system should not be carried out above or below certain ambient temperatures because, on the one hand, the service life of the seal elements in the valves, lines and the like is shortened by high temperatures and, on the other hand, the reliable operability of components of this kind cannot be guaranteed at low temperatures.